Time travel is REAL!
by Astrid Erica Lokison
Summary: What if Hiccup, now chief, and the gang time travel to the past Berk, when they were 10 years old? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. The beginning

**Hey guys! I decided to publish my first How to Train Your Dragon story! This is post HTTYD 2 and Hiccup and Astrid are married...**

"Hey Chief!" Fishlegs Ingerman called out to Hiccup.

"Hey Fishlegs, what's up?" Hiccup asked, walking over.

"Not much. You look like you need a break."

"I'm fine."

"I still think you need to take a break. I mean you may be chief but you're not invincible," Fishlegs said, " Also Astrid really needs you these days. The baby is due soon, right?"

"No, you're right Fishlegs. You're right. Gather up the rest of the gang and meet me and Astrid at the Academy."

"Right Chief."

...

"We're all here now right?" Hiccup asked for the 12th time.

"Yes we're all here Babe." Astrid said leaning against Stormfly.

"So chief what are we doing?" Snotlout asked.

"I didn't quite figure that out yet..." Hiccup said, scratching his head.

Suddenly the ground beneath them collapsed and they began to yell as they fell into the black abyss. Soon the world went dark.

 **I know it's short...I"M SORRY! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **Until next time- Astrid E**


	2. Meet Hiccup

**Hey y'all! I'M BACK! *Starts running around the room* This is the chapter were they meet their past selves... Now SHOUT-OUTS!**

 **Thank you FluffyCat102 and Dbark9-1-1 for following!**

 **SkyTalon: Here's your answer! Thanks for the review! :D**

 **Guest(1): Yes, I have thought about Heather's childhood... She may be included in this story...I'm not hinting at anything...XD**

 **SailorMew4: Thank you I hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest(2): Thanks!**

 **Funtasticme: Don't worry she won't be for long ;) and thanks!**

HICCUP woke up to a young boy shaking him. He bolted upright into a sitting position. The boy jumped back as HICCUP stood up and pulled out Inferno.

"Who _are_ you?" HICCUP demanded, glaring at the boy, who looked scared out of his wits.

"Um...um..." the boy stuttered, but at that moment the rest of the gang woke up.

HICCUP turned to face his friends with concern. They slowly began to stand up and then they made their way over to HICCUP.

"What's going on?" ASTRID asked, eyeing the boy closely.

"I have no idea. Where are we?" HICCUP asked the boy.

"B-B-Berk." the boy stuttered.

"What's your name?" SNOTLOUT asked.

"H-H-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

 **SORRY FOR IT BEING SHORT AGAIN PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **I had to cut it short because I need to get to bed, so there will be a part 2 to this chapter!**

 **Until nest time- Astrid E**


	3. Meeting the gang

**Hey guys! *Dodges random ax* HEY! SOMEONE COULD BE KILLED BY THAT! ANY WAY I'M SO SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER! I know that I cut it short but I had aspire testing the past few days... I hope you will like this next chapter! Now: SHOUT OUTS!**

 **Thank you JessicaPf and Isolde Thorston for following!**

...LINE...BREAK...

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. YOU'RE Hiccup?" SNOTLOUT asked.

"Um..Y-yes. Who-who are you?" Hiccup asked, looking the group over.

"Um...We are from the future." FISHLEGS told him.

The little Hiccup stared at them, his eyes were as wide as saucers. He suddenly snapped out of his trance and said,"I'll take you to my dad."

HICCUP looked down for a moment before the older gang took off after Hiccup.

When they reached Stoick's house Hiccup led them in saying,"Dad? Are you home?"

"What is it son?" Stoick asked, walking into the main area of the house.

When he got out there he froze for a minute in shock. 'What in the name of Thor?' he thought before saying aloud,"Who are they son?"

"We're from 11 years in the future Dad." HICCUP said, stepping forward.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked looking from his son to his future son, what a difference.

"Yes dad..." before HICCUP could continue Gobber walked in.

"Hey Stoick, there are some..." Gobber's sentence trailed off as he stared at the future gang,"What in the name of Thor?"

"They are from the future, Gobber. Can you do me a favor and gather our versions and their parents?" Stoick asked.

"Sure. Be right back." Gobber said, before leaving.

...LINE...BREAK...

"I wonder what the chief wants." Mrs. Hofferson said as everyone walked with Gobber towards Stoick's house.

"You'll see, Mrs. H. You'll see." Gobber said before they entered the house.

When they entered they could hear yelling from the back room but Stoick said,"I bet you're wondering why I called you here."

Everyone then nodded. What was going on?

"Well it seems that the future versions of our children have come for an unknown reason." Stoick said, before they heard a clashing noise from the back room.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" HICCUP yelled.

"I DON'T CARE!" ASTRID yelled back.

Stoick sighed, "Come on out guys."

Slowly, the future gang came out from the kitchen. All of the occupants in the room stared at them as they walked out of the kitchen. It's an understatement to say that they were shocked. More like gobsmacked or flabbergasted. It was only going to get better from there.

...LINE...BREAK...


	4. The dragons

**I'M BACK! Before I get to chapter 4...SHOUT OUTS!**

 **Thanks thepurplewriter333 and Arya100 for following!**

 **SailorMew4: Yes**

 **thepurplewriter333: Here you go! :D**

 **Ip24: Your question about why Hiccup called them there will be answered in the next chapter, and fyi this isn't my first story. On Fanfiction maybe but most certainly not a first. I have written by hand 33 books but only 22 of then are currently finished and 21 of the finished ones are all fanfiction.**

 **Poksie: Thanks! I think so too! :D**

 **Isolde Thorston: You will see... It will be funny...Well I hope you find it funny :D**

 **Guest: I don't really know what's entirely going to happen...I write as I go**

 **Thanks to those who made this story a favorite and such...You know who you are :D**

 **HERE'S CHAPTER 4!**

 **...LINE...BREAK...**

When the gang walked out of the kitchen HICCUP had a red mark on his face. ASTRID looked furious and the rest of the gang was trying to hold back laughs. Everyone from the correct time period was very confused at what had occurred since they weren't in the room.

Stoick cleared his thought before saying,"Um...please introduce yourselves and such. Future Hiccup are you okay?"

HICCUP nodded, "Yeah Dad. I'm fine."

Suddenly ASTRID swung her fist and it made contact with his shoulder. HICCUP yelped as everyone else watched.

"What was that for?" HICCUP demanded.

"FOR EVERYTHING!" ASTRID yelled before she began to cry.

This shocked everyone. The great fearless Astrid Hofferson, if her last name was even Hofferson anymore, was _crying_.

While HICCUP comforted ASTRID, the rest of the gang began to introduce themselves. Suddenly a terrible terror flew in the open window. The people who still fought dragons drew their weapons, before HICCUP stopped them.

"Come Sharpshot." HICCUP commanded, before Sharpshot landed on his forearm.

HICCUP removed the note before Sharpshot curled up on HICCUP's head. ASTRID began to giggle, which caused even more confusion. What was wrong with ASTRID?

"Talk to us Babe." ASTRID said, waving a hand in front of HICCUP's face.

HICCUP began to read aloud, "Dear Hiccup and gang, I sent you to the past...Cause I could ...and I was also bored so yeah...I will send you back when I send you back...Your past selves will forget what you tell them. Also Hiccup I sent Toothless and the rest of your dragons back with you. You will find them in the cove.

Have fun,

Astrid Erica Lokison."

"So we're stuck here til Thor knows when? That's perfect." SNOTLOUT complained.

"But look at the bright side S, our dragons are here!" TUFFNUT exclaimed.

"That's true Tuff." HICCUP said, he stood before saying, "Let's go get them."

"I better stay here." ASTRID said.

"Why?" HICCUP asked.

"For one thing I'm huge. And second because I'm to sore." ASTRID told them.

"Are you sure?" HICCUP asked.

"Yeah go get the dragons." ASTRID insisted.

"Okay," HICCUP said hesitantly,"If you're sure."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay let's go guys. We'll be back as fast as we can." HICCUP said before kissing ASTRID.

"WHAT?!" the past people exclaimed.

"I'll explain when they're gone." ASTRID said, just as the older gang left for the cove.

...LINE...BREAK...

About 10 minutes later...

ASTRID suddenly stood up and the past people saw a liquid go onto the floor. ASTRID's water had broken.

...LINE...BREAK...

 **AND CUT! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER...*starts singing the cliffhanger song* (If you don't know what that is Just post a comment and I will explain at the beginning of the next chapter).**

 **It may be kinda short...I was kinda short on time, I only have the one study hall so yeah.**

 **I HOPED THAT YOU LIKED IT!**

 **It next time- Astrid E Lokison**


	5. With the gang

**Hey! I know that the last chapter wasn't that popular compared to the others...*Looks at views* Only 20 views so far... Oh well...**

 **Any way the cliffhanger song was from the show Read Between the Lions...If you don't know what that it GOOGLE IT!**

 **So in this chapter we get a view of what the gang was doing while ASTRID is giving birth...not going into detail with that...So any way CHAPTER 5!**

 **Please read the note at the end of the chapter!**

 **...LINE...BREAK...**

So as the older gang was heading to the cove they discovered that their past selves were following them. HICCUP was thinking about how their past selves would react to the future. Suddenly he began to fall into the cove.

"AHHHH!" HICCUP screamed as he fell, luckily his reptile friend was in the cove.

"Thanks bud, that was close." HICCUP said as he laid on Toothless' back.

Then everyone else walked into the cove. The older gang was _VERY_ concerned for the welfare of their chief. FISHLEGS ran over and asked,"Are you okay Hiccup?"

"Yeah I'm fine Fishlegs. Just fine." HICCUP said getting off of Toothless' back.

After the younger gang was introduced to the dragons, they began to talk about stuff.

"So why did Astrid punch you?" Hiccup asked him.

"Oh. That...well...it went a little something like this..." HICCUP started..

 _FLASHBACK!_

"So what are you guys going to name the baby if it's a boy?" TUFF asked.

"We haven't decided any names yet." ASTRID told them.

"You should name him Sneeze." FISHLEGS suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." HICCUP joked, unfortunately ASTRID didn't catch the sarcasm.

"We are not naming our child Sneeze." She declared.

"I was joking!" HICCUP exclaimed.

"NO you weren't." ASTRID said.

"OKAY! I'm sorry." HICCUP said.

That's when ASTRID punched him in the face.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" HICCUP yelled.

"I DON'T CARE!" ASTRID yelled back.

That's when Stoick called them into the front room.

 _END OF FLASHBACK!_

The past gang just stared at him as if he was crazy.

About 3 hours later they returned to the village to be greeted with a HUGE surprise.

...LINE...BREAK...

 **Okay...so I know that I should have done this earlier but I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

 **And I only own the plot except for this chapter..I only partly own it...My sister Hel came up with the idea for the argument!**

 **Okay so last chapter I did a shout out to Ip24 I apologize if I 'sounded' angry...I was extremely tired went I wrote the last chapter so yeah I got a little harsh...SORRY Ip24!**

 **So...Til next time- Astrid Erica**


	6. SURPRISE!

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 6! So... before we begin...SHOUT OUTS!**

 **thepurplereader333: Huh, I thought it was obvious... (sorry for killing you) XD**

 **Poksie: Is that like your catchphrase?**

* * *

"Older Hiccup you're never going to believe this!" Gobber exclaimed as the group came into view.

"What's wrong Gobber?" HICCUP asked getting worried,"Is my Astrid okay?"

(It was weird to hear him call her 'my' Astrid.)

"Oh, she's a lot better than she was." Gobber said.

"What do you mean by that?" HICCUP asked, suspicious.

"Oh wait and see."

So Gobber led HICCUP and the group to Stoick's house and only let HICCUP go into the back guest room.

When he got back there he froze in shock. ASTRID was sitting up in bed holding _TWO_ tiny bundles. (SURPRISE!)

"H-H-Hey ASTRID." HICCUP stuttered, still in shock.

ASTRID looked up and smiled at him,"Hey babe. They just fell asleep."

Slowly HICCUP made his way over to the bed and sat down. He looked at the two babies. One had dark red hair the other had red blond.

"They're beautiful." he murmured.

"The one with the dark hair is a girl, the other is the boy." ASTRID told him.

"M-May I?" HICCUP asked, ASTRID nodded her head and he took the baby girl.

"Hey there baby girl. I'm your daddy." he murmured to the child in his arms.

The baby stirred and opened her eyes. They were a pale green. Something told HICCUP that she was going to be like him.

After a few minutes later they switched babies and HICCUP now held the boy. Soon the boy opened his eyes to reveal a pale blue/green.

"What should we name them?" ASTRID asked a few minutes later.

"We should name them..." HICCUP began.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP! AND ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!**

 **I already figured out the girl's name but I need help on the boy's name...Please PM me if you have a good idea!**

 **So...til next time (which will be either tomorrow or Monday) - Astrid Erica**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Hey guys just so you know this story will be updated every other day... which means the next chapter will be up tomorrow the 1st of May! On the days I don't update this story I will be updating Astrid's Secret... See you guys then!**

 **Astrid Erica Lokison**


	8. The babies

**HEY I'M BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

* * *

Last _time..._

 _"What should we name them?"_

 _"We should name them..."_

Before Hiccup could say what he was thinking the older gang 'broke' into the room.

"GUYS!" HICCUP AND ASTRID exclaimed softly, careful of the babies.

"Sorry." they quickly apologized, before they looked at the babies.

"What are you going to name them?" RUFF asked.

"The girl is going to be Erica Valka. And the boy is Asmund Stoick." HICCUP said, looking at the newly named Asmund in his arms.

Asmund yawned before falling back asleep in his father's arms.

But about two minutes later Asmund woke up and began to cry very loudly. Which ended up waking his sister, who also began to cry.

"UGH! Let's trade Astrid." HICCUP said as they traded.

Soon ASTRID mad everyone leave the room, even HICCUP. So HICCUP, baby Erica, and the older gang left the room and went into the living room.

They younger gang went to look at Erica who was now asleep in HICCUP's arms. HICCUP sat down on the couch and rocked Erica gently.

"What's the name future son?" Stoick asked, before sitting next to HICCUP.

"She's Erica Valka. Her brother's Asmund Stoick. Astrid's got Asmund." HICCUP told them.

That's when Erica woke up and began cooing at HICCUP. Stoick was shocked to see that see looked like Valka.

"She looks like your mother." Stoick told HICCUP.

HICCUP looked at his daughter intently, before saying, "Yeah a bit. But her hair looks like yours."

Stoick nodded slowly, agreeing with his future son.

"May I hold her son?"

Without hesitation HICCUP said,"Yeah. Of course."

So HICCUP handed Erica to Stoick.

"Hello wee one. I'm your grandpa." Stoick whispered to Erica.

HICCUP smiled at the sight but he knew that Erica and Asmund would never be able to meet Stoick in the future. This felt very special. Perhaps that person who sent them there did it on purpose.

Suddenly a note dropped onto HICCUP's lap. He unrolled it and it read, _'Yes Hiccup, I did it on purpose. Enjoy your time here. AEL.'_

HICCUP put the note in his vest with the other note.

"Son, maybe tomorrow we should tell the village about your being here from the future."

"That seems like a good idea."

HICCUP then remembered that in his time he had a meeting with the Berserkers.

"I hope that time in the future has stopped because I have to meet with the Berserkers tomorrow." HICCUP told Stoick.

 _Meanwhile in the future..._

 _"What do you mean that they disappeared?" Dagur demanded._

 _"They disappeared two days ago."_

 _"So attack BERK!"_

 _Then Berk fell to ruins...JUST KIDDING! :D_

"Ah. That sounds like fun." Stoick said sarcastically.

"Was that sarcasm?"HICCUP asked amused.

"Maybe."

Then they began to laugh.

* * *

 **Short and sweet. I know I'll work on longer chapters! :)**

 **So yeah... Sorry I'm tired so not that enthusiastic... I bet you know what I mean...**

 **Til next time- Astrid Erica**


	9. The meeting

***Runs into a random room holding a ice cream cone* SORRY I'M LATE! *Dodges random flying things* STOP THAT! It's only been *Checks calendar then checks it again* a few days...(I don't remember my last update date)**

 **I'm SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED RECENTLY! BUT I had writer's block along with homework... So yeah... But better late then never right? *Chuckles awkwardly* Anyway...ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

The next day...

"OKAY! EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" Stoick yelled to the throng of vikings gathered in the great hall.

Slowly the crowd went completely silent. Stoick sighed and looked into the shadows behind him, there the older gang and the babies were waiting.

"OKAY! I bet you're all wondering why I called you here today."

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the hall like a skipping stone on a lake.

"The reason is because the future Hiccup, Astrid and the gang have been sent here to the past...only because someone was bored." Stoick told them.

"That's crazy!" people began yelling.

"Why would fishbone be here? I mean come on!" one random viking yelled.

"Ow that hurts." HICCUP said walking forward, holding baby Asmund in his arms, while one hand was over his heart as if he had been struck.

The crowd quieted as the rest of the gang walked forward to join their friend and chief. Astrid, holding baby Erica, walked over and stood right next to her husband. That's when the crowd went really silent. ASTRID had married HICCUP? What was going on here?

"Vikings of Berk. The future Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the Twins. Any questions?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah. Just one. Who are HICCUP and ASTRID holding?"

"Oh. These are our children born yesterday. Asmund Stoick Haddock and Erica Valka Haddock." HICCUP said.

The room went silent again.

"Any more questions?" ASTRID asked.

No one answered as they were in complete shock that they were really from the future.

"Okay good." HICCUP said, as the gang went to get food with everybody else.

When they sat down with the younger gang, Stoick, and Gobber, Stoick and HICCUP began to talk about how much Berk had changed. Like who were allies, enemies, population, ect. Soon HICCUP had the older gang go to the kill ring.

"So HICCUP. Why did you have us come to the arena before we were teleported?" RUFF asked.

"Well I wanted to have some kind of adventure together, like we did when we were kids." HICCUP confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

(RUFF was now holding Asmund.)

"I believe that your adventure wish came true HICCUP." TUFF said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah but I'm starting to miss home." FISHLEGS confessed to the group.

"Aren't we all FISHLEGS?" HICCUP asked.

"I hope we go back soon. I mean this is fun and all but I wanna go back." SNOTLOUT said.

* * *

 **Yes I know it's short but it's all I could think of! (Anyone else know the song I Wanna Go Back by David Dunn? Anyone? Oh well)**

 **So yeah I will be back soon! :)**

 **Til next time- Astrid Erica**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**HEY GUYS! PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!**

 **Yeah I've got no ideas for this story as of late...STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK! And also there's only about 4 more days or actual school and then two days of finals so yeah**

 **So this story is going on hold for a little while when I get another idea I will update. I PROMISE! (And I never break a promise)**

 **(If you want to check out my other stories you totally should)**

 **Til I see you again- Astrid Erica**


	11. Kidnapping?

**HELLO PEOPLE! *starts dodging random weapons and chairs and such* WHOA! I'VE GOT AN EXPLANATION FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE MAY! *looks at calendar* OMT! It really has been almost 2 months since I last updated... I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I had sever writer's block and I had no ideas for these stories! I am so so sorry!**

 **Okay It's going to be a short chapter just so you know...**

 **Anyway onto the chapter *keeps dodging stuff* STOP THAT!**

 **...**

Later that night...

A certain enemy was looking over a cliff and was watching Berk carefully.

'I'll get those babies to get revenge on Stoick.' the villain thought.

...

5 minutes later Hiccup was walking through the village with the twins in his arms when he was knock unconscious. The villain took the twins before they also fell to the ground.

"This is my revenge on Berk." he said, before disappearing.

...

The next day...

"HICCUP!" ASTRID yelled.

"HICCUP!" the OLDER gang yelled.

Astrid looked down a dark alley and let out a shout.

"HICCUP!" SHE exclaimed as she raced over to him.

SHE collapsed next to him and looked for the twins. HER heart skipped a beat when she noticed a note that read, "Dear whoever finds this, I have taken the babies as revenge against Stoick. - Alvin the Treacherous."

"No..." SHE whispered as SHE felt the back of HICCUP's head.

"SNOTLOUT!" SHE yelled.

The OLDER gang ran over and gasped at the sight of their chief. Well future chief oh never mind.

"We need to get him to Gothi." ASTRID said.

SNOTLOUT then gently picked HICCUP up and headed for Gothi's hut.

The rest of the GANG went to follow him but ASTRID stopped them.

"We need to tell Stoick." ASTRID seemed torn between going to tell Stoick and going after SNOTLOUT and HICCUP.

FISHLEGS stepped forward.

"ASTRID. You go to HICCUP and we'll take the note to Stoick." HE said.

ASTRID looked relieved.

"Thank you FISHLEGS." ASTRID said before sprinting after SNOTLOUT and HER injured husband.

...

After nearly a day HICCUP began to wake up while the GANG and Stoick and some of the villagers when to search for the twins.

HICCUP'S eyes began to flutter open and HE looked down and saw ASTRID's head resting on HIS chest- fast asleep. So HE placed a hand on HER back and went back to sleep.

...

 **I'M BACK!**

 **Did you miss me?**

 **Who am I kidding? I haven't updated since May. MAY!**

 **Stupid writer's block...**

 **So anyway please R &R and I'll see you all next time!**

 **Astrid Erica Lokison**


	12. Getting the babies back

**Hello! *dodgers random objects again* Hey! Hey! Guys! STOP THAT! I SAID I WAS SORRY!**

 **So anyway... Onto the chapter after one note: I dedicate this chapter to thepurplewriter333 - for you buddy :)**

 **ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

 **...**

HICCUP was sleeping for a few more hours and woke when ASTRID stirring.

"Hey." HE whispered softly as SHE woke up.

Startled SHE looked up at him.

"HICCUP?" SHE asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah. A large man attacked me and..." HE suddenly paled, "Where are the twins?"

"Alvin took them."

"What?"

"Alvin took the twins as revenge on your dad. Our gang, Stoick, and Gobber are going for them as we speak. You took a nastly hit to the head."

HICCUP looked at her, "That explains the headache."

ASTRID laughed.

...

"We're nearing Outcast Island." SNOTLOUT said, looking over at Stoick.

"Thank you Snotlout." Stoick said.

Soon they docked the boat near the shore.

"Remember this is a stealth mission. We need to get the twins back." Stoick said.

"We're right here." TUFF said.

"Not you. HICCUP and ASTRID's twins." FISHLEGS said, face-palming.

"Oh...makes sense."

Stoick sighed, "Let's go."

So they split up and began to search Outcast Island

...

About an hour later...

FISHLEGS and SNOTLOUT found the twins and they took them before they ran back to the boat where everyone else was waiting.

"We got them. Quiet they're sleeping." FISHLEGS said.

"Let's go." Gobber said before they pushed off.

...

When they got back to Berk HICCUP and ASTRID were waiting for them.

"Well?" ASTRID asked.

With that HICCUP and ASTRID were holding the twins in their arms.

"The next time I see Alvin. I'm going to pebble him." ASTRID said.

Everyone then laughed...even the babies.

...

(This part's for thepurplewriter333)

Later...

HICCUP and ASTRID flew to Outcast Island.

When they landed ASTRID walked over to Alvin.

Then SHE punched him, "That's for kidnapping my children."

Then SHE smacked him, "That's for causing us all that trouble."

Then SHE kneed him and he fell over.

"And that's for everything else!" SHE spat and then SHE and HICCUP left.

...

Hey! Two updates in one day? AMAZING!

So there you go!

Bye guys!

Til next time!

Astrid Erica Lokison


End file.
